


Done with your shit bitch

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack and Angst, F/M, Other, Verbal Abuse, clarke griffin is done with your shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clarke finally snaps after spacekru try to verbally attack her again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic, but it should totally happen.. points were made.

"Let me ask you- all of you. Even you Shaw, have i not saved each and every one of your sorry asses? lets take a look back. I was left behind to DIE on a burning planet, i watched that fucking rocket blast into the sky while i realigning that damn tower. I don't know if you guys received it, but i radioed telling you to leave me. I was prepared to die for YOU. Have i EVER once made you guys feel bad about it? no, i have not because i am not an ass."

Bellamy inhales sharply, Murphy shakes his head and rolls his eyes, Jackson looks away because it has fuck all to do with him, Miller glares, Echo smiles because shes obviously Clarkes number fan and everyone should love her for it. 

"I am SICK to death of you all using me as a verbal punching bag. I am tired of just taking your abuse, i don't deserve and im going to tell you why." 

Shock, horror pours through poor ol'spacekru. Heart beats can be heard, how dare Clarke speak to them like this? 

"Shaw, you stood by while i got beaten by Mccreary as per Diyozas orders, did i hold that against you? NO did i judge you? NO i did not. Why did i betray you guys? you really have to ask?! i woke up to you, Raven and Echo taking my daughter. Did you honestly expect me to just let it happen? SHE WAS ALL I HAD FOR 6 YEARS! can you even imagine what that is like? before i found her, i was ready to die... *more dramatic gasps, even a scoff can be heard*.. she is my everything, and you were all willing to sacrifice her childhood, her happiness for what?!" 

"Bellamy, my dear Bellamy, you promised me that you would protect Madi and then soon as the going gets tough you leave me CHAINED UP AND SCREAMING and decided to manipulate my daughter into accepting the flame, you stole her childhood, she will never ever again have a moment of peace. Every dream she has now will be off past commanders DYING, she's 12. How could you do that? how could you stand in front of me and tell me it was happening for your FAMILY while taking away mine. This time Bell, you left me, you left me chained up, bleeding, screaming and crying and went off and told Madi that doing this was the only way to save me, that was a LIE we could of just left my life wouldn't of been in danger if you just unchained me. So are you really honestly surprised that i got out while i could? why i left you behind when you had already left me and taken my child?" 

"In fact did you know Madi's parents hid her under the floor for years to protect her from that exact fate? and you just rode over it and used her for your own gain, tell me why i wouldnt leave you behind after that huh? did you EVER stop to think that you were destroying her childhood, my trust, her future when you left me screaming so you could save your precious family?! you hid Octavia, so you know what thats like and you still did it.. to me"

"Are you even aware you stood by while your sister laid a claim on MY home, that i spent years getting ready for you guys? everyone talked about the valley like they were entitled to it, when me and Madi were the only ones who had a claim to it. Octavia took Madi under her wing as a means to control me and you ALL let her, when i spoke to you about it you said we didn't have time because ECHO could be caught. Well fuck you too.!

"Echo, you woke up Madi by putting your hand over her mouth, Raven was happy to just sneak in and take the only person i have, Shaw you stood by, Echo you would have fucking KILLED ME if Madi hadnt stopped you, i don't know why your defending me now, when time and time again you have shown you want me dead. Not to mention you nearly killed Octavia, you tried to have me killed so many times i lost count, you always hated me.. i think we both know why.". 

GASP GASP GASP GASSSSSSSSSPP 

"Miller, have you even looked at yourself lately? how you've treated everyone?! you arrested me for an execution, you went against every one of your friends and somehow im the bad guy? are we sure.. i remember how my arms hurt as you restrained me and were willing to let me die. None of you fuckers are perfect and i am over your steaming pile of crap".

"Murphy, my fellow cockroach.. how many chances have you been given? how many times have you screwed everyone over? did you not also live in isolation for 3 months, ready to kill yourself? now imagine that for SIX YEARS.. surely you can cut me a little slack instead of attacking me?!" 

"I have had it up to here with all of you, i Saved Echo from Banishment when i gave her my suit, i saved Murphy from being killed after his actions led to Charlotte throwing herself off a cliff, Shaw i saved you by killing Mccreary, Emori i saved you by offering myself up for night blood after you got an INNOCENT man killed with your exceptional lies and paranoia, Miller, have i not always had your back? Bellamy, have i not always been there for you? Jackson, stop staring at me i am not my mother so i am not going to include you."

"YOU CAN ALL GO FUCK YOURSELFS, I AM NOT DEALING WITH YOUR HYPOCRITICAL BULLSHIT ANYMORE YOU BUNCH OF CUNTS"

Gasp.. cry.. sigh.. hmpph.. grunt.. GASSSP

*Clarke walks off with an inhumane amount of swag and a smug grin on her face* 

THE END


	2. Still done, still going, fight me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, i suck and have no excuses other than i got sucked into the show. 
> 
> Lets just assume spacekru are back on the dropship, everyones awake, Jackson told Abby, and now a very public confrontation where again, POINTS ARE MADE!

"Clarke stop, you can't do this, you have to understand you really hurt them!" Abby breathes heavily while retaining eye contact with her sullen daughter. 

"Mom, seriously?! are you joking? how can you of all people not support me? you are meant to be my mother, i have forgiven your MANY MANY indiscretions time and time again, do you truly not see where i'm coming from?" Clarke seethes, avoiding the eyes of spacekru and wonkru and the eligians who all seem shocked that she's not TAKING there shit. 

*Abby gasps, she can't quite believe this is coming from her Clarke but before she can respond to this outrageous outburst Clarke continues*

"YOU got Dad killed and let me blame my best friend, you sent me to a planet you thought was DYING, you hugged me and drugged me before putting me on the dropship knowing i was fearing for my life. YOU turned to drugs in the bunker, YOU led Octavia into EATING PEOPLE and let her carry all the blame, YOU shocked Raven, not for your daughter- like i did - but for drugs. You've shacked up with Kane, wasn't he the one who sanctioned Dads floating Mom? and lets not forget that within 5 minutes of me getting you out of the bunker you joined the opposing side, you didn't even care that i was back, heck that i was even ALIVE, you just left to protect the man you love. Shame you couldn't do that for Dad too huh?" 

GASPS ALL ROUND, THE EARTH IS SHAKING, THE SKY IS FALLING.. Diyoza is loving every second, the best thing shes seen since game of thrones butchered everything good they had back in 2019. 

"Well, Wanheda has a point if you ask me" gloats Octavia 

Clarke spins on her heels, her eyes lock on Octavia fiercely, oh she's going to enjoy this one. 

"Octavia, sorry Blodreina i mean, my darling red queen, are you FUCKING KIDDING ME? you are just as bad as the rest, if not worse. You used my child for power, you made her fight, you kept her in my face so you could control me, you laid claim to OUR HOME and refused to listen to a word of reason, you burnt the farm, you put your BROTHER in the fighting pit. I saw you threaten him when you held him close by his face, you were going to have me executed, YOU were going to let parasitic worms into my HOME which happened to be the last livable place on earth, you thought you were entitled to it, you loved the power and it rightfully drove you mad AND FOR THE LOVE OF GODS, not everything is your brothers fault, take some responsibility."

Nobody can quite believe it, Bellamys ears are burning, Echo's smirking, Abbys smarting, Jacksons rubbing her shoulder, Madis eyes are wide, Ravens glaring, Murphys living for it, Diyozas happy with her popcorn. 

"Hey Clarke that's not fair, after ALL you did..-" 

"SHUT UP"..Clarke cuts Niylah off.. 

"Niylah you tried to trick me into trusting you so you could hand my daughter off to your Period Queen, you, the sweetest person, was going to sacrifice my child too, you seem to want to sleep with whoever you feel has power, so can you go back to being a wallflower and kindly shut up. "

SCOFF SCOFF SIGH CURSE CHUCKLE.. the responses are comedy gold.. another mouthful of popcorn.. genuinely riveting. 

"Clarke, are you done? don't we ALL get to air our grievances or is it just about you as usual? because you've taken something from everyone here" Raven chimes in. 

Clarke bursts into HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER she doubles over, her eyes are streaming, frankly everyone collectively thinks shes gone mad but then- 

"Raven really? what have i taken? you are just as bad. Always so quick to judge, quick to verbally attack, you LOVE good old emotional punching bag dont ya? and it's somehow always me, always making the decisions YOU can't and you punishing me for them. How about this, remember when you sent me to align a tower and with your all seeing all genius brain didn't think to mention it might need to be manually aligned? something IMPOSSIBLE to do in the time frame?"

PAUSE - WHAT THE FUCK HOW IS SHE MAKING SO MANY POINTS? Raven cannot believe she dare say this but lets her finish, for once...

"Yeah, that's that's what i thought. Remember how you blamed me for Finn? Finn who lied to me, seduced me, Finn who i dropped like a hot potato soon as i knew about you? Finn who i had to kill so he wouldn't be tortured? Remember you bitching about always being picked first until i came along? remember ME telling YOU i'd pick you first to soothe your slightly narcissistic tendencies? No?... well how about remembering the first time i saw you in 6 years and you were facilitating kidnapping my child from right under my nose? remember criticizing my parenting skills? remember STANDING BY while Echo almost killed me? HOW CAN YOU OF ALL PEOPLE not get, that MADI WAS ALL I HAD, before her, i was ALONE on a dead planet trying to heal from my extensive burns covering over 90% of my body? HOW CAN NONE OF YOU SEE THIS?" 

The audience's mind wheels are turning, shit, they might actually be wrong.. it cannot be..

"I AM DONE WITH ALL OF YOUR SHIT, you all put me on a pedestal when you thought i was dead, but now i'm alive, im merely an inconvenience for you, because i don't live up to the legend you all created, I AM HUMAN... why have you all forgotten this? i don't deserve this do i? i made mistakes, but i live with them EVERY SINGLE DAY... you guys all had each other, i had nothing, nobody, until Madi.. and you all tried to take her from me. Well fuck you all." 

Madi moves to comfort her surrogate mother, but Clarke has other ideas... 

"Madi, i love you. God, i love you so much but you made everything so much harder. Instead of listening to me, trusting me, you trusted Blodriena, you fought when you promised not to, you took the flame knowing how much it hurt me, you listened to Bellamy over me, you trusted Octavia over me, you made everything harder. You told me you were ashamed of me for protecting you, and i allowed all of it. I literally have nobody here that's in my corner, so you know what? be free, do whatever the hell you want, i just won't be here to see it." 

Clarke strides out smirking at all the gasps and wide eyes, she throws a wink at Diyoza... she shrugs off Bellamys hand on her wrist.. she's done.. free of all these assholes. 

"Clarke.. wait" Bellamy calls. 

Clarke does not wait, Clarke does not return, she finds happiness living in a mountain with a cat called Sheila, Sheila would never betray Clarke and Clarke in turn would never betray Sheila. Spacekru lived on happily with the legend of Clarke griffin, Madi died on year 2 on the new planet as expected for a 14 year old with a usb in her brain, Abby returned to drugs, Bellamy dumped Echo after she killed his sister and spent the rest of his life realizing his mistakes and missing the love of his life. Raven missed the best friend she never had, Murphy stayed the same, Emori dyed her hair red, Niylah banged Russells wife, Kane died, Jackson found a Koala and he and Miller named him Abby Clarke. They all lived with the legend of Clarke, and Clarke lived happily ever after, watching from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was all just cathartic crack, hope you enjoyed lol


End file.
